Harry's Life
by Lady Youko Kurama
Summary: Harry is abused by the Dursely's. Now he has a fake eye and a metal right arm. How will he cope in Hogwarts? Will anyone help him? What's this? James may not be his father? (same story as the original Harry's Life just reposted)
1. Meeting the Boy

Harry's Life

Summary: What would the wizarding world do with a savior with an automail arm? No, this is not a FMA crossover, I just like the metal arm thing. Harry also has a fake eye, that looks real. He has the fake arm and eye because of the Dursley's, who demanded he do chores, and he couldn't do chores without a right arm and eye. Enjoy!

Harry sighed as he laid on the floor, waiting for midnight, his birthday. He had never had a party. Heck, the only presents he had gotten was an old sock and a coat hanger, and the Dursley's were being generous. Last year, he got a box of dog biscuits, and he was chased up a tree by 'Aunt Marge's' dog, Ripper.

He was abused by the Dursely's, so now he had a fake left eye and a metal right arm. The eye looked real, but if you looked closely, it never showed emotion, so any observant person could figure it out. His right arm was always covered in long sleeves, and he always had gloves on so no one would see the metal.

At midnight, he blew at the dust he had put Happy Birthday Harry on, and said, "Happy birthday Harry." Suddenly, the door was banged on, and knocked down. This woke up Dudley and the other Dursley's. Harry, always being cautious, hid behind a pillar where the stranger couldn't see him.

The stranger did see Dudley though, and started to tell him he was a lot bigger than the last time he saw him. Dudley stuttered, "I'm not Harry." Harry stepped out, still cautious, "I am." Hagrid, which was the large man's name, beamed, "Of course you are! Well, are you ready to go to Hogwarts?" He looked confused, "Hogwarts?" Hagrid fumbled around for something in his coat and pulled out a letter, "Here you go."

Harry opeed the letter and saw that it was inviting him to a school called Hogwarts, that taught magic. It also had the list of things he would need. He looked at the large man, "Magic isn't real." Hagrid turned to the Dursley's and started yelling, no, booming, at them, mad at the for not teaching Harry about this Hogwarts place.

He then turned to Hogwarts and told Harry some about magic, and said, "You will be taught by the greatest wizard the world's ever known, Albus Dumbledore." He looked proud when he said this. Wasn't Albus Dumbledore the headmaster? That's what the letter said. Vernon exclaimed a little more bravely than before, "Now see here, we will not pay for him to go to some school and have a crackpot old fool teach him magic tricks!"

Hagrid picked up his pink umbrella and twirled it in the air, "Don't...insult...Albus...Dumbledore...in...front...of...ME!" He pointed the umbrella at Dudley, and gave him a pig's tail. Hagrid then turned to Harry and they left the island on the boat the Dursleys and Harry had gotten here on. Hagrid used his umbrella to make the boat go faster, and made Harry promise not to tell he was using magic.. Harry was curious why he couldn't use magic, but being taught by the Dursley's not to ask questions, he kept quiet the entire way and thought of this new world, the world of magic. Perhaps, just maybe he could fit in, and discover himself.

AN: I'm skipping to Ollivanders. For the time in between, just read the book. Everything will be the same. Thanks!

Olivanders

Harry entered Ollivanders alone, and an old man appeared form the shelves and said, "Ah Mr. Potter. I thought I would be seeing you soon. What is your wand arm?" Harry immediately said, "My left. I switch a lot, but definitely left." He didn't know how wands would act with auto mail, and wasn't going to ask. Ollivander nodded and tape measures started to measure him while Ollivander went to the back to look for Harry a wand.

The measurements stopped as Ollivander came up and handed him a wand, but immediately snatched it back, "No." This continued for about an hour before he went to the back and pulled out a long black wand and handed it to Harry. Harry grabbed it and felt a warmth go through his arm. He smiled, the feeling felt so...right. Ollivander looked surprised and overjoyed. He smiled, "Mr. Potter, your wand is by far one of the most powerful ones I have ever made. The wood is Black Oak, and thee are two cores. The cores are basilisk venom and phoenix tears. Your wand is the only one in this shop to have two cores. It is great in both dark and light magic. We can expect many great things from you, Mr. Potter."

Harry thought this was strange, how was he special enough to get a wand this unique? He wasn't anything special. just a freak, now wizard, with a fake left eye and right arm. Harry took the wand, however, and paid the required 7 galleons for it. He left the shop and saw Hagrid at the front,, holding an owl. Harry walked up to him and Hagrid beamed, "There you are Harry. Got you a birthday name's Hedwig." Harry stared at the beautiful snowy owl in the cage in the ground keeper's hand. He whispered, "She's beautiful. Thank you Hagrid." Hedwig perked up and looked every inch a Queen at the beautiful comment. Harry smiled again, everything was turning out even better than he had ever thought possible.


	2. Hogwarts

I'm back! Sorry for the wait, like I said in the Author's Note, life's been really busy lately, and one of my thumbdrives with most of my fan fictions broke a few months ago as well, here you go! Finally, the next chapter! please review and give me ideas, i really need them!

Poll: What house should Harry be in?

Slytherin

Hufflepuff

Ravenclaw

Gryffindor

(Remember the abuse thing)

Reviews:

Dark Neko 4000-just read on and see!

Everyone else- Here's the next chapter!

Hagrid and Harry had finished buying Harry's school things. Hagrid led him back to the train station and handed him a ticket, "Here you go. This ticket will get you on the Hogwarts Express on September 1. I have ta deliver something ta Dumbledore, but i'll see ya 'gain soon." Hagrid left and Harry started the long walk back to the Dursley's. (I don't think it ever explained how he got home, and this fits the whole, the Dursley's don't care' thing)

It took a good 2 hours or so to get back to the Dursley's, and he was always receiving strange looks from the other civilians as he dragged his trunk and Hedwig along on the sidewalk. Once he finally reached the Dursley's, he tapped the trunk in one spot and the trunk shrunk in his pocket. He had gotten that trick from he owner of the trunk shop, he didn't want his new things burned.

His wand, he stuck in his trunk right before he shrunk it, then he hid the shrunken trunk in the bushes outside the Dursley's house so they wouldn't find it. Better safe than sorry. Harry tried to sneak into the house and back into his cupboard, but he wasn't nearly that lucky. Uncle Vernon was standing right inside the door with a horse whip in his hand. Harry started to shake violently as Uncle Vernon shut the door and dragged him to the stair banister

Harry knew he deserves this, it was his fault his parents died, he was a burden, a freak, a worthless brat, but it still hurt. he still wasn't healed from his last beating 2 days ago when he was thrown in the cupboard afterward and not fed or let out for several hours till they left for the island. That time wasn't as bad as other times, but it still hurt, it always hurt.

Harry was tied with a rope that Aunt Petunia was holding to the banister. Aunt Petunia and Dudley left the house. That wasn't a good sign. Whenever they left, it was generally because Uncle Vernon as pissed off and he tended to beat Harry more then.

Uncle Vernon snapped the whip and yelled, "You worthless freak! How dare you be a freak like those freaks like your stupid parents and have that giant thing come into my house!" Harry had learned long ago it was better just to remain silent during the abuse, not to make a sound, otherwise it only got worse. That's why he lost his arm and eye, screaming when Uncle Vernon burned his arm with the fireplace, when they had a real one, and then he stabbed his eye since he screamed and completely took off his arm.

Uncle Vernon started hitting Harry with the whip, tearing off his shirt, revealing his scarred back, arm, and metal arm, and proceeded with only hitting him harder. All the while, Harry was biting his tongue so hard so he wouldn't scream, that he drew blood.

Each crack of the whip, each time it hit his skin, Harry died a little inside. This wasn't the first time he had been beaten, or the last, but for some stupid, foolish reason, he had a tiny bit of hope the Dursley's would someday change. Fat chance of that happening.

After Harry had long last track of time, Uncle Vernon finally stopped and put the whip away. Once he was out of earshot, Harry finally let out one pathetic, tiny, quiet whimper. Once Uncle Vernon came back, he untied Harry and threw him in the cupboard. Once he locked the door, he yelled through the door, "You don't deserve Dudley's second bedroom freak! You only soil it wit your freakiness! You won't be let out for a week!"

He stomped away, and Harry bravely turned on the light in the cupboard and brought out his sketch book and pencil. he had traded for them at school. He learned ho to steal candy fromt he vending machine,a nd he had traded for this, his only comfort in life, with a kid from school, when he as allowed to go to school anyway. He hadn't been to school in months now.

Flipping through his sketch book, he looked back at the pictures he had drawn of the two man he was generally having dreams about. Okay, maybe dreams wasn't the right word, visions as more like it. He saw a handsome boy's past and then the past of another man, who eventually became a teacher at a magical school.

Harry was lying to Hagrid when he pretended he didn't know what magic was, he just didn't want anyone to find out about the dreams. A voice in his head told him he shouldn't, and keep it to himself. In truth, he had the memories fo the boy, Tom Riddle, and Severus Snape, and knew spells, dark and light, way beyond N.E.W.T. level.

His pictures were all of either the two men, or Harry after Uncle Vernon had thrown him back in the cupboard. For some reason, Harry felt safe with Tom and the black haired man, like they understood him. Tom had grown up as a freak in an orphanage, and had gone to become the most brilliant wizard of his age, the black haired man was abused as a child, not as bad as Harry was, but still abused, and he had loved Harry's mother. Without those memories and the sketch book, Harry would have probably given up on life long ago.


	3. Getting Sorted

Harry's Life Chapter 3

Next Chapter is up! Hopefully after the long delay after the 1st chapter to the 2nd chapter, the chapters will come out faster, wish me luck!

Note: harry will be saying mudblood in this chapter and maybe beyond. Note that he only has the memories of two men who are pretty much always calling muggleborns mudbloods, so he does not know any better at this point. Also remember, even if he has never met them, he still looks up to them, and those memories have kept him willing to live [why he got the memories will b explained later])

REVIEWS:

For everyone that took the poll:

Slytherin-10

Ravenclaw-3

Hufflepuff- 1

Gryffindor- 0

So looks like he'll be in Slytherin, thanks everyone! The poll is now over!

on with the chapter!

For the rest of the summer, Harry was treated even worse than normal. Uncle Vernon beat him far more often than he used to, he would get locked in his cupboard for days at a time without food or water being let out only once a day to use the restroom and do his chores, and Aunt Petunia went snooping through his room several times, probably for his trunk and his wand. She would never find them or Hedwig.

(Author's note, forgot to mention this earlier, but Hedwig went to the school on Harry's command so she wouldn't get hurt)

Finally, September 1st arrived. Harry was up at 7 that morning cooking breakfast for the Dursley's. Thankfully, they all found breakfast satisfying, and agreed to take Harry to King's Cross, thinking he wouldn't find the station. What big fools they were.

Once Harry was excused to make himself look 'presentable' so no one would suspect what went on at Number 4 Privet Drive, he took a shower, changed into some of Dudley's clothes, which were far too baggy on him. He had to roll up the sleeves several times and roll the pants legs up several times as well for them to fit. He slipped on his normal gloves he wore to hide his metal arm.

Once ready, he slipped out into the garden and grabbed his shrunken trunk, which thankfully, since only he touch the garden, the Dursley's hadn't found and burned. He slipped it into the pocket of his large trousers and was yelled at to get int he car.

He got in the car, in the backseat, not being allowed in the front, and waited as Uncle Vernon got in the car and started to drive toward King's Cross Station. On the ay, he told Harry, "Now, you will not tell anyone what happens at our home, you will give no hints, or make them suspicious in anyway. If I found out you have, you will get the beating of a lifetime, got it?" Harry nodded, slipping on his emotionless, cold mask he had gotten from Tom.

once Uncle Vernon arrived at the station, Harry got out and uncle Vernon yelled, mockingly, "See you at the end of the year!" he didn't think he could find the train station. The fool.

(Oh, another author's note, Harry has two different mind sets. The first, his helpless, abused one that comes out when he is being abused by Vernon. The second one is the one he carried the rest of the time, the cold, calculating, knowledgeable, hateful one he had gained from Tom's memories and from the black haired man's memories)

Once Uncle Vernon had driven off, Harry headed for platform 9 3/4. It was sad that the wizarding world had not advanced since Tom's time, it was the same in the black haired man's time, and Harry would bet almost anything it was still the same now.

Once to the magical barrier, he heard a woman comment on muggles, rather too loudly. Hmm, so she must be set their for the lost muggleborns, or the headmaster had a larger plan. Harry was no fool, he grew up wary of everyone, he was suspicious of Dumbledore. Having learned from Hagrid about the fact the defeated Voldomort, he could guess the old man would try to manipulate him into a tool, both of the visions/memories he possessed could give him that much information on the insane former Professor. He also knew Dumbledore had sent him to the Dursely's in the first place.

He slipped past the red headed family, whom all looked too obvious and suspicious. Once he stepped through the wall, he saw the train, and mothers and fathers crying and hugging their children goodbye. for a moment, Harry felt a twinge of jealousy, but pushed it aside.

Harry got on the train and immediately began to search for an empty compartment. Most were filled with older students catching up with friends, or other first years, alone and nervous, not sure what to do or who to sit with.

Finally, at the back of one of the cars, he found an empty compartment. Stepping inside, he sat down, pulled out his wand from his trunk, which he reshrunk, in case anything unexpected happened, and stayed on alert. Not soon after he got into the compartment, the youngest male redhead from the group outside the platform appeared.

He said, "Everywhere else is full. May I sit with you?" Harry glared at the red-head, now known as a liar. Harry knew the train would expand to fit all of the students. The red-head just wanted to sit with him. But, the helpless, not wanting to disappoint part of Harry came to the surface for a bit and he replied, "Sure."

The red-head sat across from him and stuck out his hand, "Hi, I'm Ron Weasley." Harry nodded, shook his hand begrudgingly, and replied, "The name's Harry." on looked a little surprised Harry didn't reveal his last name, but accepted it and asked him, "So, what house do you think you'll be in?"

Harry shrugged, "I have no clue, nor do I really care. The hat sorts us where we should go, I have no say in it." Ron agreed, "True, but you can still assume what house you'll be placed in. me, my entire family has been in Gryffindor, so I know I'll be going there." Harry nodded, knowing pureblood family's sometimes always ended up in the same house, it wasn't that surprising to hear that the lying red-head would probably be placed with the rest of his family.

Soon afterward, after the sweet cart came by and Harry bought loads of it, not being allowed candy at the Dursley's, a bushy haired girl came into the compartment and asked, a little bossy, "Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one." Harry and Ron shook their heads, and Harry asked, "Why not use the summoning charm?" The girl gaped, "But that's fourth year magic!" Harry shrugged, whipped out his wand, and cast, "Accio Neville's toad."

A toad came flying into the compartment and into Harry's hand. He handed it to the girl, "Here you go." She cast him a grateful look, "Thank you. I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?" Ron, still stuffing his face with snacked, replied, "Ron Weasley." Harry replied, "Harry." Hermione looked hurt he didn't tell her his last name but smiled, "Nice to meet both of you. Now if you'll excuse me."

Harry sat back again and pondered, Granger was not a pureblooded line. So either she was a halfblood who's father was a muggle, or she was a muggleborn, or a mudblood as Tom and the black haired man called them.

Ron turned back to Harry and asked, "So what quidditch team are you for?" So he wouldn't be overly suspicious, Harry pretended like he didn't know what quidditch was. Sure, he knew what it was, but neither Tom nor the dark haired man had any interest in it so Harry's knowledge was lax, it was always nice to learn something knew.

Soon afterward, a blonde and two larger boys came into the compartment and the blonde, who looked miraculously like two men from Tom and the dark haired man's memories, said arrogantly, "I hear Harry Potter was on the train." Harry raised an eyebrow, "And what if I am?" Ron gaped at him. "You're Harry Potter!? Why didn't you tell me earlier!?"

Harry sighed, "I didn't want people gawking at me Ron." The blonde sneered, "You'll soon learn some wizarding family's are better than others Potter. I can help you there." He held out his hand, and Harry eyed it cautiously, the scared part of him wondering if it was only a handshake.

Harry responded coldly, "Normally it is polite to introduce oneself before offering anything." The blonde smirked, "So true Potter, I'm Draco Malfoy." he heard Ron fake a cough to hide his laughter. Draco raised an eyebrow, "What, you think my name is funny? Let me guess, red hair, freckles, must be a Weasley." He made some comment on Ron's family and Ron started to strike him.

Harry put his hand between them as a natural instinct and said, "Ron, calm down. Draco, I will think about it, you catch my interest. But, i will warn you, ever make an insult to anyone I am friends with ever again, and you'll regret it." His voice got deathly cold and calm at this last statement.

Both boys shivered, Harry noticed his followers just stood around, and Draco nodded, regaining his composure, "Very well Potter, it would be wise if you accept my offer." His goons and him left, leaving Ron and Harry alone once again in the compartment. Ron told him how the Malfoy's were a dark family and pureblooded muggleborn haters. Honestly, Harry couldn't care less.

Finally, the train started to slow down. The mudblood from earlier, Hermione, came in and told them, "i think we'll be arriving soon. Better get changed into your robes." She left, Harry locked the door, and both Ron and Harry took their robes out of their trunks (Ron's not shrunk, Harry's shrunk) and put them on. They didn't have to get in uniform until tomorrow.

True to Granger's word, the train soon slowed don and came to a stop. Ron started to leave, but Harry stopped him, and said, "Wait, there ill be older students coming through. We can leave in a couple of minutes when it isn't so crowded." Ron agreed and they waited.

Finally, after only a few minutes, there were not as many people pouring out of the train. Once they exited the train, Ron leaving his trunk behind, Harry having his trunk in his pocket, they heard a loud voice boom, "Firs' Years! Firs' Years over 'ere'!" Harry turned and saw Hagrid, at the same time Hagrid saw him.

Hagrid yelled, "O'er here 'arry!" Harry and Ron went over to the half giant and Hagrid as introduced to Ron. After saying any friend of Harry was a friend of his, Hagrid pulled out something that looked like a photo, and said, " 'ear, thought you ought to have this. It's a portrait of your parents."

Harry took it formally and looked at the picture. Two young people stared back at him and waved, smiling. One was Harry's father, who Harry looked like, except for a few differences. He had his mother's eyes, but not her hair, but he had pretty much an entire different facial structure. it wasn't that noticeable, but Harry would spot it. Harry always thought he looked more like Tom, except for the eyes. Even here, he looked more like Tom than James Potter. Was that a coincidence? Or more?

Harry thanked Hagrid as the Half breed giant called for the other first years and led them to the boats. They all sat three to a boat and Harry got in a boat with Ron and the boy who had lost his toad, Neville.

As they crossed the lake the boy heard someone telling the others about how the Giant Squid would come and eat 1st years. Harry scoffed, obviously not. He commented so the others could all hear, "They wouldn't let us cross on the boats if something like that was to happen, besides, Hogwarts could never stay open if a student was killed like that." That seemed to calm the others down and the rest of the ride was uneventful save for a girl falling in the water, and Hagrid saving her.

Once they finally landed at the shore, Harry, Ron, and the other first year who was in their boat climbed out along with the other first years in the other boats. Hagrid led them up to he castle, which looked the exact same as when Tom and the dark haired man went to Hogwarts. Being led into the castle, Harry looked around in interest, eager to see if everything was still the same as his memories.

They were brought to the Great Hall entrance and were met by a stern looking woman, McGonagall. She cleared her throat, "Hello students. Soon you will enter through these doors. You will walk to the front, and when your name is called, you will go up and be sorted into one of the four houses, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor." There was pride in her voice at the last house.

Harry sighed, already bored from the speech as she continued, "I shall return shortly. In the mean time, take this time to make yourself look presentable." She sent a short glare at Ron, who blushed in embarrassment and tried to make himself look decent.

When she returned, they were lead inside where the other students were already waiting for them and seated, muttering to themselves. One by one the students were called up, until finally "Potter, Harry!" The muttering of the older students got louder.

Harry walked up to the stool and set the hat upon his head, and heard a voice, "_Ah, Mr. Potter. Let's see here..a great amount of cunning I see, and great knowledge. You would destroy the lions and the Hufflepuffs.. What's this? Oh dear my boy...what a horrible past. But don't worry, the people from your memories will be able to help you. And a word of advice, don't judge someone by their appearance, and watch out for Dumbledore. Well, _Better be, SLYTHERIN!"

The whole hall fell silent for a while before people cried out in outrage. Harry stood up calmly and walked to the Slytherin table and sat next to Draco, "I'm sorry about before. But you must understand something, I do not base opinions at first sight. I will be your friend, but be warned, do one thing to piss me off, and I'll be your worst nightmare." Draco nodded, and a new friendship was formed between the two, as every other student wondered if Harry was dark and would become the next dark lord.


	4. Meeting the Dark Haired Man

OMG! I'm SO sorry for the long wait. My other stories will also be updated soon. Sorry this is a short chapter, i'll make sure the next one is longer

I love you all!

* * *

Harry ate in a dignified manner, having enough food and enough time not to have to scarf his food down, getting a variety of fruits and vegetables and proteins, not loading up on junk food as some of the other students seemed to love doing. When the food disappeared and the dessert had been eaten, Harry looked up at Dumbledore hearing him clap his hands for attention.

"Excuse me, I have a few announcements. First Mr. Filch would like me to remind you all that Zonko's products are not allowed and will be confiscated. Go look on his office door for a full list of banned items. Also, I wish to inform you not to go near the third floor corridor if you don't want to die a horrible death." Dumbledore informed them, sounding kind even then.

Harry raised an eyebrow, suspicious as people laughed and muttered to themselves and their friends. There was something dangerous here? In a school? Dumbledore was a fool. Why would he tell the students, unless he wanted them to go there? There had to be an ulterior motive here, but what was it?

Draco rolled his eyes as he told Harry and the group of children who already seemed to want to bow to the Malfoy's every whim, "Father says Dumbledore is a crackpot old fool, and I see why. Something dangerous? How silly." The blonde scoffed, dismissing the subject.

After a little while longer everyone in the Slytherin table stood up with the rest of the houses and the first years were told to follow the prefects to the common room. Harry followed Draco and the others, pretending not to know where everything was. He looked around the castle, interested in things that had changed since the time Tom and the dark haired man had been here.

When they got there the prefect turned to them, "To enter our common room you must tell this portrait the password. If you do not remember the password, ask another Slytherin for help. Under no circumstances are you to tell a Gryffindor where our common room is or what the password is. We will know and you will be punished according to Slytherin rule. Our password is 'Lionheart'."

A snooty looking girl piped up, "Excuse me, but that's very Gryffindor." The prefect sneered at her, "That's why we have it. They won't expect this password, and they can't get in. You have to think!" The girl turned her head, embarrassed as the portrait opened and they were lead inside.

"There are 2 people to a room, girls on one side, boys on the other. You may choose your roommates and then tell our head of house, Professor Snape, who you wish to sleep with. Your luggage is by the doors. But first, house rules. Slytherins stick together. You do not pick on a fellow Slytherin, you help them if they need it. Do everything you can to get house points and embarrass the Gryffindors. Do not do anything immoral or illegal and get caught. If you have a question, ask our head of house about it."

A man stepped out into the light, "Thank you McCormick. That will be enough." Harry stared at the man in shock, it was the dark haired man in his dreams! He was a professor? Harry had so many questions.

Snape said, "As he said, you come to me if necessary. Do not embarrass me, under any circumstances. Choose your dorm mate, tell me, then go to the room I assign you. Roommates can not be changed. Decide carefully"

Harry and Draco looked at each other and nodded, already knowing they would be roommates. If it turned out for the worst, well, it would turn out for the worst. The 1st years started deciding and Harry and Draco went up to the potion's master, "We want to room together please" Harry commented politely.

Snape looked at him in shock. Potter..now that he got a better look at him, had his mother's eyes, and..he looked more like a young Voldomort than he did James. The potion's master shook that thought away and nodded, "Go upstairs to the first room on the left. Grab your things and choose your beds. Lights out in one hour." So, the rooms were decided, for better or for worse.  
The blonde and brunette went up to their assigned room, taking their trunks and putting it

by the beds. Harry claimed the one by the window and looked around, "This is rather extravagant." It had changed since Tom's time.  
Draco nodded, "Everyone in Slytherin is used to a posh lifestyle, so anything less would make the Slytherins angry and revolt, so we have better rooms." He smirked, "Much better than the 6 to a room thing the Gryffindors have." Harry chuckled, "Very true."

He got unpacked and changed into some long pajamas, keeping his gloves on, which confused Draco, but he already understood it would not be a good idea to question the other boy. He had secrets, but so did everyone. Half of him wanted to know, and the other half accepted the fact everyone had secrets and no one had to tell any of them.

The Potter laid down on his comfortable bed, "Goodnight Draco. I will see you in the morning." Draco nodded, laying down in his own bed after changing into green silk pajamas, "Yes, goodnight Harry."

That night Harry dreamed of Snape again, in more detail, of his memories of James Potter and his mother. He found he was growing to hate the man named James, even if he was his father. He was so cruel. He was a bully, and Harry hated bullies with a passion. It was the start of his self discovery, though no one understood just how important that was quiet yet.


End file.
